Robert: The Journey in Kanto
Chapter One- A New Beginning Robert woke up at noon. He quickly got dressed. He knew his friends would be enraged if he kept them waiting too long. He quickly ran outside with his new backpack, but he tripped and faceplanted. He looked up to see the disappointed look on Jake and Chandler's faces. "Sorry,guys! I overslept again!" Jake frowns."Come on, already!" The trio enter Professor Oak's lab. Oak turns and greets them. "Greetings, kids! Glad you were not too late. Today, I have 3 Pokemon. Your pick." "I heard you had 4."Chandler asked. Oak sighs."Some nerd came in and took Pikachu already." Jake frowns."Awww...... I pick Squirtle,then." Robert piped in."I call Charmander!" Chandler groaned."So I get Bulbasaur!" Robert smiles."Chandler, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Chandler facepalms. "I knew it. No way!" Jake smiles."Rules say you have to." Chandler frowns."I hate rules!" Oak smiles."Feisty,huh? I will be refferee. To the field." The four walk onto the field."Robert vs. Chandler! Go!" Robert smiles."Let's go, Char!" Chandler looks angry."Go, Bulb!" Charmander smiles at his opponent. He uses Tackle, causing a direct hit on Bulb. Char uses Scratch next, hitting Bub again. Bulb, angry, uses Vine Whip, smacking Char into a tree."Char, use Ember!" Chandler groans."Crap! Crap! Crap!"Bulb takes a direct hit from Ember and goes down."Crap!!!" Robert smiles."I won!" Jake then smiles."Robert. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Robert stands speechless, as Chandler laughes."Karma is a-" Robert growls."Quiet, you! Jake, you are going down!" Chapter Two-Another Step Towards Champion Professor Oak intervenes."Not another one. Wait till later. First..." He hands the three aspiring Trainers 5 PokeBalls, and a Pokedex each. Robert smiles."Cool!" He runs off towards Route 1. "Man, he is impatient. Want some lunch?" Jake and Chandler smile, and walk inside. Robert finally reaches Route One and spots a Pidgey."Yes!Go, Char!" Char comes out."You know the drill!" Char uses Scratch and Tackle, knocking the Pidgey out. Robert easily catches it."Yes!" H e walks on and sees a Rattata."Epic!" He calls Char out, who uses the same strategy to beat Rattata."Yes!" He heads home and rests up. The next day, Robert is awoken in the morning by Jake."Time to get owned." Robert smiles. They go to the field. Jake tosses out his Squirtle. Robert throws out Rattata. Jake is stunned."Where did you get that?" Robert smiles."Rattata,now!" Rattata uses Bite and Scratch on Squyirtle's face, who stumbles. "Water gun!" Squirtle knocks Ratty out with a Water Gun. Jake smiles, so Robert throws out Pidgey."Peck!" Pidgey uses Peck and beats Squirtle.Jake is stunned. "You have three Pokemon?" Robert smiles. "Yep. You got served." Suddenly, a very intimidating young adult walked up."Mind if I battle you?"Robert felt he saw this man before. Robert quickly agrees. The man throws out a Seel, which quickly knocks Pidgey out. "Why,you little!" He calls Pidgey back and throws out Char. Seel uses Water Gun and knocks Char out. Jake and Robert are stunned. "By the way, my name is Plat. I am the first of the Elite Four. Recognize me now?" Robert and Jake faint. Chapter Three-Viridian Vanity Robert awakens the next day. He spends the afternoon training. After a week, he heads to Viridian City. On Route 1, he encounters a weird nerd. "My name is David. You are going down!" He releases a Pikachu. Robert gets ready."Pushy,much?" He throws Char out."Use Ember!" Char uses Ember,hitting Pikachu head on. Angry, it releases a Thundershock, accidentally hitting the nerd. He faints. Roberrt laughes.Suddenly, a mean-looking bald kid walks up."Brat, you are gonna pay for David! My name is JJ, and you are gonna get it. Go, Oddish!" An Oddish appears."Ember!" Char uses Ember, and defeats Oddish.JJ facepalms."You will pay!" He grabs David by the legs and retreats, while the Pokemon follow. Robert sighs."Wow, they suck." He continues along. He sees a man in black sneak into the city."Weirdoes are everywhere today!" He then walks into Viridian. Once there, he sees a girl in glasses."My name is Michelle. I learned from the Trainers' School in the city." "They have a school for that? You must suck." Michelle blushes."I am one of the best Trainers around! I get straight As, I beat my teacher, I am perfection itself!!!!" "Prove it!" Robert challenged. Michelle smiles."I will enjoy putting you in your place." Chapter Four-Michelle Ain't Playing Around Michelle throws out an Abra. Robert summons Ratty."Use Bite!" Ratty uses Bite, and hits Abra with a Tackle finish. Unfazed, it uses Confusion, slamming Ratty into a tree. Ratty gets up, but looks hurt."Come back! Go, Pidgey!" Pidgey uses Peck, then Sand Swipe. Abra is blinded temporarily, and Pidgey beats it down with Peck. Michelle calls it back."Nice, but..." She throws out a Tangela."I went to Safari Zone." Pidgey Pecks Tangela repeatedly, but it uses Vine Whip and knocks Pidgey out. Robert seems unfazed."Fine!" He throws Ratty out, and Ratty uses Bite. Tangela goes down. Ratty glows, and evolves to Raticate."Awesome!!!" Michelle is speechless. She throws out a Kakuna. Raticate uses Hyper Fang and knocks it out. Michelle finally uses a Zubat. It dodges all of Raticate's moves. Zubat uses Hypnosis, and Robert calls Raticate back. He throws out Char, who quickly uses Ember,hitting Zubat. Zubat tries to fly, but falls to the ground, knocked out. Michelle falls to her knees."I am the best! How can this be??? I am perfect!!!" Robert laughes."You almost got me. That was close. Good battle." "You are not gonna ridicule me?" Michelle asked. "Why would I do that? You were incredible! I better head to the gym. See ya!" As Robert runs to the Gym, Michelle smiles. "I better beat him next time." She gathers her Pokemon and heads home. Robert runs up to the gym doors to find them locked."Aw,man!" A nearby old man laughes."The leader has been gone for years. You might find him during your travels." Robert frowns."Awww.... I am gonna head to the Pokemon League and ask where he went!" Robert heads to Route 25. Jake stops him on the way."Time for a rematch!" Robert rolls his eyes. Jake takes his Squirtle out. Robert calls Raticate. He uses Hyper Fang and defeats Squirtle with ease. Jake is speechless once again."You asked for it!" Robert heads to Route 25 once again. Chapter Five-Forest Frenzy At the end of Route 25. the nerd,David, appears."Revenge!" He summons Pikachu. Robert, clearly annoyed, throws Char out. Char uses Ember again, knocking Pikachu out. David sits down, upset. JJ runs up and throws Oddish out. Char uses Ember, and wins again. Robert talks to the gatekeeper, to learn the leader is in Celadon. He passes the losers and arrives at Viridian Forest. He steps in, and quickly gets lost. He evntually encounters a group of men in black clothes. He follows them to the gate leading to Pewter City. Once inside the gatehouse, he takes a nap. He gos back and catches a Caterpie and a Weedle. Suddenly, a horde of Beedrill chase him back to the gatehouse. Once inside, he sees Jake."Not another rematch. You bore me." Jake looks insulted. Chandler walks up. "But can you beat us both?" They bring out Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Robert summons Char and Raticate. Jake has Squirtle use Water Gun ehile Bulb uses Vine Whip. Char and Raticate get hit, but manage to stay up. Raticate Hyper Fangs Squirtle, who withstands it. Char hits Bulbasaur with Ember and knocks it out. He starts glowing."Skillz!" Charmeleon quickly uses Flame Wheel on Squirtle, winning the fight. Char and Robert fist bump. Jake and Chandler are speechless again. They team up and head to Pewter, to see it overrun with Zubats and Rattatas. A group of men in black are at the center. Suddenly, an Ice Beam devastates the hordes of Pokemon. The main guy in black steps forward."Who dares interfere? I am Rocket Admin Cod!" Plat steps forward with a smile."Prepare to get owned." Chapter Six-Stand Back While The Pro Gets Things Done,Son! Cod steps up towards Plat."Confident, aren't we?" "I am a member of the Elite Four!" Plat gloated. "So is Marcy, and she is better than you. Even Karsh surpasses you!" Plat frowns."I,uh.... Well, you suck!" "Marcy is not even 10 yrs old! And Zoah, the blockhead, is better than you!" Cod laughes. Plat blushes."You are going down!" He summons Seel. Cod grins and summons Charmander, Zubat, and Grimer."Luckily, I can cheat." Robert runs up and throws out Charmeleon and Raticate."Yeah, but he has help!" Cod smiles."A pathetic noob like you has no chance.Cadets, take him down!" Jake and Chandler intervene and hold off the Cadets. "Come on,Plat!"Robert encourages him. Seel uses Ice Beam on Zubat for an instant knockout.Robert smiles to Cod's dismay. "Raticate,now! Hyper Fang!" Raticate hits Grimer directly, causing a knockout. Cod is annoyed. "Ember!" His Charmander uses Ember, but Char uses Flame Wheel and knocks out Cod's last Pokemon. Cod flips Plat off and escapes with his defeated Rocket Cadets."I am not done yet!" Plat looks annoyed."He is hiding something. I am going to track him." "Can I go with you?" Robert asks. Plat frowns."Stand back while the pro gets things done,son!" He races off to Mt.Moon. Robert smiles."Epic!" Chapter Seven-Brock, the Loving Brother and The Three Way Gym Battle Robert finally decided to head to the Pewter City Gym. On the way, he encountered a man with spiky hair. He was blending his Pokemon fgood and adding spices. Robert finally recognized him."Brock, the former Gym leader! It is you! It is an honor, to be sure!" Brock smiled."Thanks, I was just making food for my Pokemon. I am now one of the world's best Pokemon breeders. I finally realized my dream!" "Cool! I am about to face off against Shwan, the new Gym Leader. But my Pokemon are esxhausted from that Rocket battle." "That was pretty brave of you. Want to come by my house for lunch. I wouldn't mind." Robert smiles."Sure!" Inside his house, Robert is mobbed by Brock's little brothers and sisters. They enjoy lunch. Brock suddenly gets serious."Shawn will defeat you if you are not careful. I am only warning you now." Robert smiles."My Char learned something to give him an edge. We will be fine,thanks." "I think I will come along anyway." They arrive at the Gym. Jake and Chandler arrive."You!" "Yep!" Shawn enters with Liam, Brock's former student. Brock joins the trio."3 on 3?"Brock asks. Shawn smiles."You got it." The three Gym Trainers throw out Geodudes. Jake uses Squirtle, while Chandler uses Bulb."Go, Char!" Squirtle and Bulb make short work of the Geodudes. Round 2: An Onix, a Sudowoodo, and a Sandshrew. "Crap! I forgot Brock went to other regions!" Robert seems annoyed. Bulb uses Vine Whip, and knocks Onix out. Squirtle uses Bubble, and gets Sandshrew. Sudowoodo starts pounding on Char. Robert seems anxious."Char,now!" Char uses Mach Punch, knocking Sudowoodo back, and then Flame Wheel. Sudowoodo goes down. Brock seems impressed. Shawn gives a BoulderBadge to each of the trio happily."There you noobs go!" Brock smiles."I have a surprise!" In walks an old face to any Pokemon lover. Chapter 8-The Return of Misty Misty walks in with a grin on her face."Brock, I cannot believe you lost. I thought you were a master of Pokemon?" Brock blushes."I am a Breeder, not a fighter!" Misty laughs to herself. "So you beat him. Robert,think you can beat me?" Robert smiles."I can try,can't I?" Misty smiles."Meet me here tomorrow. And bring your best!" Robert,Jake, and Chandler head to a nearby inn."You are gonna lose!" Jake states. Robert scoofs at the thought."Why is that,genius?" "She is a Water Trainer." Robert continues to smile. "No,really? Her name is Misty, and she is somewhat famous. I kinda knew that already." Robert said sarcastically. Jake rolls his eyes."Besides, I got backup!" The next day, Misty and Robert are at the Pewter Gym."Ready to lose?" Misty taunts."Only 2 Pokemon,kid." Robert smiles and throws Char out. Misty smiles and throws out Staryu."Use Water Gun!" Char takes a direct hit. Robert smiles."My friend got me a special TM. Char, Thunderpunch!" Char uses Thunderpunch and knocks Staryu out. Misty returns it and sends out stamie, who uses Bubblebeam and takes Char out. Robert calls Char back."Good job!" He throws out a Pikachu."Found it in the forest." Robert takes out a Thunderstone. Piukachu takes it and evolves into Raichu."Now Thunder!" Raichu uses Thunder and defeats Starmie with ease. Misty frowns. "Cheap victory! That was unfair!" Robert smiles."Don't ever underestimate me. I want to be a Pokemon Master!" Brock walks up."Just like-" Misty interrupts angrily."Don't mention that brat! He abandoned us in our time of need!" Misty storms off. Brock sighs. Chapter Nine-Mt.Moon and the Team Rocket Trio Trivia *The events that are occurring happen before and, much later on, during the stories The Johto Journey, and The Mystery of the Three Legends. *Robert is based off of the author. *Chandler and Jake, along with David and JJ, are based off of people the author knows. *Plat and Cod are meant to be rivals. *Michelle is based off of a real life person. *The recurring characters will almost always have a battle before leaving the story again. *While all of the original Gym Leaders will be battled, not all of them are Gym Leaders during the story. Category:Robert: The Journey in Kanto